Every Time
by mrs-hewitt-mellark-eaton
Summary: Just a series of Todd and Viola one shots that popped into my head. I dont own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
Todd woke up about 3 months after being shot. Viola put him on instant rehabilitation, as she couldn't stand seeing him in bed any longer. Her excuse was that they needed help preparing for the New Settlers who would arrive very soon, but anyone who looked at the pair would know differently. Todd was soon back, almost as good as new with Viola's help. There were still some days when he was winded by just getting up. But life went on and Todd was preparing for the settlers and Viola was working at the house of healing.

One day as Todd was working a little girl approached him, saying "Hi, my name's Margaret. What's your name?" The girl could not have be more than the age of 7. Todd had never meet someone younger than him, besides Viola, and she wasn't that much younger than him. **_This girl is ain't nothin like Vi_**thought Tood.

He looked at the young girl and noticed long blonde hair done up in pigtails tied with ribbons. She was wearing denim overalls with a bright pink shirt underneath, and a small healer shoes on her feet.

"I'm Todd," He said uncertainly, "Todd Hewitt."

"Oh!" she exclaimed as little girls do. "You're Viola's boyfriend!" Todd looked at her with a surprised open mouth. Of course he and Viola were together. But they weren't officially dating or anything. The girl kept going on saying, "My mommy works with her! Viola talks about you all the time! She really likes you."

Todd couldn't help turning a little pink and smiling at the thought of Viola talking about him all the time. Especially what Margaret said said about Viola really liking him. His thoughts wandered back to what he was supposed to say to this little girl standing in front of him. He suddenly remembered riding Ben's back as a child. He wasn't sure if little girls enjoyed this type of thing, but it was worth a go.

"Would you like a piggy-back ride?" Todd asked Margaret.

"Yes! Thank you, Todd!" she said as she climbed onto his back.

She rode his back for a few minutes until they heard Viola's unmistakable shriek.

"Margaret Roberts! What in the world are you doing? I turn my back for one minute- Your mother is going to have a fit! What are you doing?" She said, focusing on Margaret, not yet realizing that Todd was right there.

"Sorry Ms. Eade I was just playing with your boyfriend," explained Margret. At that moment Viola whipped her head up and turned about three shades of red. She saw a blushing, waving Todd standing but a foot away.

"H-Hey Todd," Viola stammered. "Come on, Margaret. Let's go before your mother throws a fit." She turned back to a smirking Todd. "I-I'll see you later, Todd."she said as they headed back to the House of Healing.

"Bye Todd! I had fun playing with you!" Margaret said while waving at Todd. He waved back and then returned to gathering herbs.

.  
Later, as Viola was helping Todd with his reading, he suddenly stopped and turned to Viola smiling his lopsided smile

"I guess I'm your boyfriend now, Vi?" She adored when he called her Vi. No one on her ship had any nicknames. This felt as a secret between her and Todd."I guess," she said as he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

This is my first story...so I hoped you like it. If anyone actually reviews and lets me know they read it then ill continue.


	2. Chapter 2

********

Chapter 2

"Todd what's wrong with you boy?" asked Ben. Sixteen year old Todd was very restless at dinner. He wasn't usually like this. Ben pondered for a minute but found nothing out of the ordinary. Todd got up this morning did his chores, ate lunch with Viola, finished his chores, and now Viola was over dinner. Just like almost every other day.

"Nothin'" he replied quickly. "too quickly" thought Ben. Small talk continued around the small dinner table until they were all finished and cleared the table.

"Well I ought to head back," said Viola, "They need extra help at the House of Healing tonight. I'll see ya guys later."  
"I'll walk you out." said Todd. Ben could see in Todd's noise that something was bothering him but didn't say anything. However, being the overprotective father that he was, peered out the window to see two figures, hands intertwined, walking slowly down the road. Ben finished his work around the house and when Todd came home got straight to business.

"So Todd, what's got your pants in a twist?" he said as Todd came in flopping onto the sofa.

"Its Viola," Ben became very alarmed at this causing a spike in his noise. "Oh no! Not like that! I love Viola but I never been on a what are they called..." he trailed of.

"A date?" Ben finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah. One of them. What am I supposed to do?" he said putting his hands through his hair. Ben had to stifle a laugh at his nervousness. Ben could see that Viola loved him very much.

"Well why don't you ask her?"

"Ask her what?" Todd said still not comprehending what Ben was saying.

"To go out of a date with you! I know what you're going to ask next so don't ask," Todd was intently listening to Ben's plan. If anyone knew what to do. It was Ben. "When you see her at lunch tomorrow, ask her if she would like to go on a date with you. If she accepts, which I'm almost certain she will, tell her to wear something nice. I'll help you from there," Todd was about to interrupt when Ben said, "Don't worry, you can take all, the credit."

..

…...

…..

One of the major changes when the convoy arrived was the topic of school. The amount of children increased greatly when the new settlers arrived. Therefore, schools needed to be built and children needed to attend them. Todd and the other Prentisstown boys however, were not accustomed to school as all the books being destroyed. Todd and the boys were excused from school, but Viola still had to go. She didn't really have friends on the ship, and Lee was one year ahead of her.

Everyone knew who she was, it was common knowledge. Viola Eade and Todd Hewitt. The Children of the War. People looked at her, but honestly she couldn't care less.

Viola was a very good student. High marks in all honours courses. She focused quietly on her work rarely letting her thoughts wander. She was never interested in these girls gossip. It wasn't very interesting anyway who was dating who mean rumors about girls and sometimes other boys. Quite frankly she didn't have time for it.

One thing she did have time for however was lunch hour.

During lunch hour you are allowed to have other people visit you. Mostly its just parents dropping off lunches or cousins from out of town. But every single day, rain or shine, one boy came to visit Viola Eade. This boy was Todd Hewitt. They would laugh, talk about the most random things, but sometimes they would just sit and eat with a comfortable silence hanging in between.

Today however Todd was looking ever antsy when he arrived. She smiled and waved him over to their normal table in the corner of the cafeteria. He walked over stiffly, his hands playing with his paper lunch bag.

"Are you okay Todd?" Viola asked worried. He seemed really nervous and she couldn't figure out why.

"Yeah I'm fine!" He said a little too enthusiastically. He was smiling but Viola could tell it want a real smile. It didn't reach his bright green eyes.

"Alright..." she said dragging the word out as she knew this would make Todd say whatever was on his mind.

"WillYouGoOnADateWithMeViola" he said sheepishly looking down sheepishly and blushing.

She just laughed and said "Pick me up at the house of healing at eight." an enormous smile grew on Todd face as a small blush appeared on his sun kissed face. Lunch was resumed and continued as usual. Except for the fact that Viola had a flock of nervous butterflies in her stomach. **  
**

* * *

**So a few people asked me to continue. Im planing on the next chapter being the date. Sorry it took so long!**


End file.
